Content Centric Networking (CCN) and Named Data Networking (NDN) are two related general-purpose, information-centric network (ICN) architectures. Both use a pull-based stateful forwarding model: clients send requests into the network to fetch data; network nodes keep the state of the forwarded requests; data replies follow the symmetric reverse path using the network state.